Leap of Faith
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "Sometimes I feel like I'm in the dark, oh I thought I died in your arms" - Adele SMUT!


**A/N** : The last episode left me with so much ramble in my head, I seriously need a week just to get my thoughts in order. I spent about two hours just staring at the screen not knowing with what I should start. Then I asked Jessie323 and Lizandhenry and they both chose this. So I did as I was told! Still have to find time to write all the other stories I have, but hey, we don't have an episode next week (trying desperately to make myself feel better about that. It's not working!) So, this is obviously smut, but nice and fluffy, and romantic and comforting. Unlike any of my recent pieces. Hope you'll like it! Comments please? :)

* * *

 **Leap of Faith**

"My asset's gone dark. I don't know if he got trapped in the blackout or he fled to Stockholm in time. I… I have no idea" he said, finally feeling like he can talk to her, like he can share.

"Henry, I'm sorry" she said. She knew all too well what it was like to get emotionally involved in running an op. She knew all too well how it felt when someone at a much higher rank than her made some judgment call to call the op off, leaving her own asset to deal with the consequences. She had nothing else to offer him, she felt his pain, his worry. But there was nothing much left to do, and he was about to learn it. She hated that she couldn't talk to him about it until now, until it was too late. Maybe, if she knew before, before he'd gotten so involved, maybe she would've made him take a step back. Maybe she could've helped him see that it's just a job, that this is how these things work. But their cone of silence had its tolls and she was only grateful that _this_ was the only toll they had to pay.

He pulled her legs to him, taking her shoes off. She sighed in content when he began to rub her feet, relieving her aches and pains. "This is nice" she said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah" he chuckled. "We haven't done that in a very long time" he said.

"Too long if you ask me".

He smiled. They haven't done a lot of things in a very long time, and he couldn't agree more that it's been too long. After telling her just enough, it allowed him to open up to things he could've told her months ago. It allowed him to return to the safety of her, to the comfort. It allowed him to breathe, to live again. She was, always, his harbor, his anchor. But lately he drew so far away from her that he had forgotten how they used to share everything, how she was always his solace, just by being _her_.

"Henry?"

"Yeah babe?" he said, meeting her eyes.

"Promise me we'll never get to this breaking point again?"

He nodded, smiling. "Promise".

"And… I'm sorry for spinning you, and for shutting you down… You finally came to me and I… I'm sorry".

"Baby, after all these months, I had it coming. Besides, we both knew what's at stake if we talked".

"Henry, nothing else matters if I'm not there to listen".

"Babe, I've been so focused on not talking to you that I forgot to listen, too. I'm sorry I scared you… And lashed at you like this… I was…"

"You were scared yourself. It's okay".

"I know. But one of my vows was to always make you feel safe".

She smiled, closing her eyes and thinking of their wedding day. They wrote their own vows, and ended up promising each other the exact same things. She remembered her excitement when he read his vows, how teary she got when she realized it was what she wrote herself. She remembered how he grinned when she began reading her vows, how later, when they were finally alone, he told her that today was just another sign that they were made for each other.

He left her feet and carefully climbed on top of her, making her lie on her back as he lied on top of her. He leaned forward, meeting her lips. "What are you thinking of?" he asked as he noticed her mind was a million miles away.

"You" she answered.

Grinning, he kissed her again. His lips soft, dancing on hers. His hand began to unbutton her shirt, grazing her skin lightly.

"Henry…" she said, moving from his lips.

"Too tired?"

"Never" she smiled, "just wanted to make sure this is not some sort of escape plan back into our silence".

"No. Just a path to getting to know you again".

She nodded and he brushed the tears that slid from her eyes. He kissed her again, his tongue now entering her mouth. His hands kept unbuttoning her shirt, until finally he opened it, moving his hand on her stomach and ribs. His fingers danced on the seam of her bra, moving to the valley between her breasts, cupping her lightly. Her hand moved in his hair, pulling him closer to her, moaning in his mouth. His hand moved down to her pants, his lips leaving hers and moving to her neck. He left wet kisses on her neck and behind her ear, moving forward to her chest and her breast, kissing her bare skin, making her shiver. Opening her pants, he slipped his hand into her panties, finding her hot moist. She gasped when he pushed his finger inside of her, rising her hips to him.

"Henry" she mumbled.

Pushing another finger into her he smiled, meeting her eyes. "I love you" he said. The intensity of the moment made her shut her eyes and he used this opportunity to kiss her lips again.

His fingers moved slowly inside of her, soft and gentle, yet touching her in all the right places. He brushed her spot ever so lightly, making her tremble under his touch. He twisted his fingers inside of her and she moaned, her breath rapid. Adding his thumb on her clit, rubbing her softly, she tightened around his fingers, crying out loudly. "Henry, oh Henry" she cried, trying to catch her breath. Pulling his fingers out of her, he bent down to kiss her again, her tongue playing with his in his mouth.

"I need you inside of me" she breathed on his lips. "Need to feel you as close as possible".

He nodded and his hands moved to the waist, settling on her pants. She lifted her hips and he pulled them down. She sat, reaching for the zipper of his hoodie. Pulling it open, she pealed it off his shoulders, her hands skimming his chest. After removing her blouse completely, he reached for the clasp of her bra and pulled the stripes down her arms, his fingers brushing her skin lightly, making her shiver again. He gently pushed her back to the bed as his hands quickly unbuckled his belt, removing his jeans. He lied on top of her, his lips catching her nipple, sucking gently, making her hiss. He took his time, licking and sucking her nipple, his hand moving to her other breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Her fingers ran through his hair, her hand nudging his face to him. He met her lips, sucking her lower lip between his, his tongue brushing her lips, then moving inside her mouth, tangling with hers. Her hand moved to his length and spreading her legs, she guided him to her opening. He pushed slowly into her, stretching her muscles around him. He moved to lie completely on top of her, leaning against his forearms, his chest resting on hers. He moved inside of her while her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper inside of her. He moved slowly, pushing deep, lingering inside of her before pulling out. His fingers caressed her cheek, moving a strand hair from her face. She closed her eyes, leaning her face against his hand, smiling.

"Henry… Love you so much" she whispered.

He increased his speed, moving more quickly inside of her, his body rubbing against her clit. "So deep" she moaned and he smiled, pushing even deeper.

"Baby, come with me" he whispered in her ear as his hand moved down to her clit. She pulled his hand, entwining their fingers, resting them above her head.

"Faster" she pleaded and he thrusted into her fast and hard, rubbing against her spot and her clit with each thrust.

"Oh Elizabeth, baby, I'm coming" he moaned. Her hands moved to wrap around his back, pulling his chest to her. He spilled inside of her, his juices hot, filling her. She was panting, but she hasn't climaxed and his hand moved to her clit. Still inside of her, he rubbed her firmly, applying just the right amount of pressure to make her come and cry out his name.

Pulling out of her, he pulled the cover on top of them. Still lying on top of her, he kissed her again. Tasting her salty tears, he opened his eyes, franticly searching for an answer to why she was crying. "What?" he asked, "what is it?"

"Nothing, just realized how unsafe I felt, how lonely. I missed you" she muttered.

"Never again will I make you feel this way. Never again" he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He kissed her until the morning sun flickered through the shudders. It was then they realized they did not sleep, that they spent their night making up for all the lost time, reconnecting. The last time they did that was on their wedding night, savoring their first moments as a married couple. Now they just needed to be reminded of how much they love each other, of how much they need each other.

She was the one to take the leap of faith, but he led the way, holding her hand the entire time.


End file.
